magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Alasre Nekomata
Though these felines look much like those found in any town, they are unique creatures. Nekomatas are highly intelligent, and don’t seem to consider themselves companions. They come and go as they please, and seldom answer to commands. Despite their headstrong natures, they respond well to affection, and bond easily with their magi. On colder nights, nekomatas can be found curled up by a fireplace, or alongside their magi. These companions wander where they will. Should a building have a door or window open, it’s likely a nekomata will enter, even if it’s a villager’s home. Nekomatas can be very stubborn if there is a certain place they want to go. They have no qualms against climbing, and are found on roofs and in trees more than on land. Their distinctive tails give them excellent balance, and they fearlessly prowl along the highest towers and cliffs. Falling is of little consequence to them, as they always land on their feet unharmed. Egg Not one but two tails have emerged from this egg, and both of them flick about constantly. Hatchling It’s plain to see that nekomata hatchlings are very cute, but they are also rather irritating. They find nothing more fun than tripping magi, ripping at scrolls, or stealing food. They attack anything that seems like prey - whether it be a fluttering piece of paper, or a magi’s robes. It takes a depressingly long time for nekomata hatchlings to grow weary, and they fall asleep wherever they like. An open book seems like a perfect bed for them, or even a basket or seldom used cauldron. When asleep, young nekomatas transform into sweet creatures, all purrs and kneading. There is very little that can wake them from this state, and at this time nekomata hatchlings can be moved anywhere without being disturbed. Adult Though these companions only reach the height of a man’s knee, they are still formidable companions. When battling enemies larger than them, nekomatas will flee into trees, up into the highest branches where their enemies cannot follow. Depending on how angry the nekomata in question is, it may even drop down onto their attacker’s head. Once their target has been clawed into oblivion, the nekomata companion will usually hightail it. It is to be noted that these creatures will happily attack any humans they deem enemies, though they usually only leave deep scratches. Nekomatas are quite good at hunting, too, and do not rely on humans for their food - although they’ll often steal treats. Nekomatas eat a variety of things - fish, small birds, rodents. They have a deep love for cream, though, and will often break into the kitchen in search of it. These cats also have a strange desire for coffee, a bitter drink which gives those who consume it a burst of energy. Despite everyone trying to keep this beverage far from nekomatas, the cats still drink any they can find. Unattended mugs will no doubt be found empty. It’s not hard to figure out which cat drank it, either - they become unbearably playful, darting across rooms and attacking anything that moves. Breeding Additional Information *No. 498 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (May 2014) *Released: May 1st, 2014 *Sprites: **Tekla **GlassWalker *Description: Damien *Gender Dimorphism: **Males are purplish grey and hatchlings have blue eyes **Females are greenish grey and hatchlings have yellow eyes Category:2014 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Felines Category:Cats Category:Nekomatas